


Russian Bitch

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, R18, Yuri es bien puta, doble penetración, felacion, grabación, no tiene trama lo siento, porno, sexo anal, sexo en trio, sexo individual, sexo sin sentido, solo es un fucking fic porno, vouyerismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Le decian Russian Fairy, pero quien lo conociera, sabrían que es una perra rusa, que amaba el sexo y sobre todo, amaba a sus dos chicos favoritos.JJ x Yuri x Otabek. (Lemon, sexo sin sentido)





	

**ATENCION: No hay trama, otra vez es porno sin sentido, aunque podria ser complementario de mi fic "De a tres", como el preludio.**

 

**Por: Jesse L Black**

 

Se decía muchas cosas de Yuri Plisetsky, pues su edad tan juvenil y su rostro angelado eran la puerta de entrada al mundo de los sueños, al paraíso entero con sus ojos verdes tan profundos. Le decían "Russian Fairy", fairy, hada. Probablemente la mitad de ellos no sabía lo que era ese chico en la intimidad. Técnicamente no sabían que de angelado solo tenía la apariencia.  
Esa tarde-noche, Yuri salió de la casa que compartía con su abuelo durante las vacaciones en Moscú, le dijo que tendría práctica hasta tarde y Mila se había ofrecido a que pase la noche en su sillón, claramente le había mentido, pero no podía decirle al abuelo: "Voy a follar con dos tipos y vuelvo", eso no quedaría nada bien sobre todo pensando en la mente de los rusos, los cuales jamás aceptarían una relación de ese tipo y menos siendo Yuri un menor de edad.  
Llevaba puesto ropa oscura, una mochila con tachas y unos lentes de sol. La capucha de su campera le cubría el cabello y sus zapatos eran poco llamativos, cualquiera que lo viera simplemente lo ignoraría en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tomó el autobús hasta una de las calles más reconditas del barrio, donde había un pequeño motel, no era de lujo pero se encontraba bien escondido, donde los amantes no pudieran ser encontrados jamás. Pidió el cuarto de siempre, a nombre de **J.P.A** , el señor creyó que eran las iniciales del chiquillo, pero al dejar un fajo de dinero de extraña procedencia, el hombre ni siquiera le preguntó la edad y lo guió hacia la habitación que cuya puerta daba a la calle. Habitación número 4, como siempre.

Yuri entró y se estiró, sacó sus zapatos, sus pantalones y la ropa en exceso, se colocó unos shorts cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Ordenó todo antes que llegaran sus amantes.

Russian Fairy.

Deberían llamarlo _**R**_ ** _ussian Bitch_**.

Yuri era un experto en el sexo a pesar de su temprana edad y podría dar cátedra al cerdito ese si es que quisiera, aunque su debut sexual solamente fue hace tres meses en canadá, no le importó luego abrirse a la aventura y tirarse a su mejor amigo, el kazajo, para divertirse. Había sido sexo informal, sin ataduras ni tampoco preguntas, era ir, acostarse y cada uno tomar su rumbo, eso ocurrió cuando perdió su virginidad con Leroy y eso ocurriría hoy también, luego de follar con sus dos hombres.  
Como era normal, se colocó un poco de bálsamo labial para no lastimar sus labios, conocía a Jean y Otabek como si hubiera vivido una vida juntos y sabía que la pasión muchas veces era desenfrenada y que no podía respirar entre sus cuerpos mientras era follado, que le impedía muchas veces curar sus labios apropiadamente luego de tantas mamadas y besos que recibía.

Golpeó la puerta, Yuri estaba animado y caminó hacia ella, movió el pomo y lentamente dejó entrar la luz de afuera. Vestido con chaqueta de cuero y lentes oscuros, un gorro negro y jeans, Jean Leroy hacía acto de presencia. Entró al cuartucho y se quitó la chaqueta.

−Hola, cariño −susurró Leroy, Yuri gimió y mordió sus labios suavemente intentando provocar, lo consigue inmediatamente.

−Cállate y cómeme la boca −no hizo falta que Jean diga algo más, simplemente lo tomó de la cintura y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo para besarlo.

En momentos así no necesitaban de palabras sino de sabores. Yuri sacó la lengua de su boca para jugar con la de su amante, sintiendo las manos deslizarse por su espalda y trasero con tanta agilidad que pensaba moriría de un momento al otro. La humedad le daba un toque delicioso al juego, la hada rusa acarició los cabellos y ladeaba el rostro para entrar más en aquella hambrienta boca tan sugestiva. El aire se hizo necesario, pero las manos no dejaba de acariciar todo el cuerpo sin tener descaro, ni siquiera el mote de "menor de edad" era suficiente para frentar esa pasión que albergaba el enorme cuerpo de Leroy cada vez que veía al ruso cerca de él. Mordió el labio y se separó lentamente, respirando. Yuri estaba caliente y por los toques en su gluteo, también mojado.

−Hmmm, mi hadita rusa, ese culo está más usado que transporte público  −Yuri frunció el ceño y le mordió el labio fuertemente por tal descaro, pero Jean tenía razón. Solo tres meses había pasado que lo desvirgó y no había parado ni un día, salvo cuando tenía competencia, pero aun así practicaba sexo oral.

−Eres un estúpido −se separa y se da la vuelta para acomodar la cama, pero en realidad deseaba que Jean jugara con él un rato más y dado que se entendían, el canadiense aprovechó para colocar sus dos manos en esos gluteos perfectos.

−Estan tan redonditos −murmuró y los besó subvente por encima del short−. No puedo aguantar más, necesito meterla.

−Shhh, Beka no ha llegado aun −Jean rodó los ojos.

Bajó sus pantalones y se quitó las botas, luego se arrancó la camiseta dejando su escultural cuerpo a la vista, sus tatuajes tan canadienses lo hacian resaltar aun desnudo. Tomó las caderas y las apretó contra su erección, aun tenía la ropa puesta pero deseaba de algun modo frotarse contra el chico para subir un poco el calor de la habitación. Yuri se aferró de las sábanas y gimió fuertemente mientras sentía el miembro ajeno entre sus nalgas. Mordió sus labios, sabía que tenía vecinos en ambos lados del cuarto pero no podría soportar mucho tiempo.  
Jean supo en ese instante que Yuri estaba disfrutando bastante ese juego que habían comenzado a realizar previo al sexo, por lo tanto comenzó a darle más fuerte, a tomar las caderas y penetrarlo por encima de la ropa de tal modo que Yuri sintió como la punta del pene había entrado en su ano.

−Ba....Basta....−lo alejó−. Tengo que volver con esta ropa, me pondré algo mejor −murmuró y entró al baño con su mochila.

Jean no podía creer que Yuri le hiciera perder el tiempo, él quería venir, follar e irse como siempre, pero el chico tenía que poner sus reglas, claro está que era él quien recibiría los dos penes, por lo tanto debían consentirlo. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando Yuri salió con una lencería de animal print, su trasero se exhibía claramente y apenas tenía un hilo pequeño que separaba las nalgas. Los ojos de Jean se desorbitaron a ver tanta belleza en un cuerpo pequeño.  
De repente, un golpe seco hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta. Jean se acercó a la ventana y vio la moto de Otabek aparcada, lo que significaba que el Kazajo había llegado. Inmediatamente el mayor abrió la puerta y Altin estaba allí, con más ropa encima que un esquimal. Entró al cuarto y levantó la mano diciendo un claro "Yo", bajito y sin mucha expresión facial. Yuri se acerca a él, lo toma de la camisa y lo besa apasionadamente, dejando al Kazajo sin aliento mientras intenta abraza el cuerpo del otro. Jean podía ver la diferencia entre recibirlo a él y a Otabek en un instante.

−Oye, Oye....está bien ¿no? −murmuró tomando a Yuri por detrás para separarlos−. ¿Por qué con él eres tan efusivo?

−Sino fueras tan imbécil también lo haría contigo −cuestionó. Otabek se comienza a sacar la chaqueta y los zapatos, quedando solo con sus pantalones y camiseta.

−¿Empezamos? −preguntó, notando que los otros dos estaban semi desnudos.

−Quitate la ropa, Beka, quiero ver esos dos meses de gimnasio −el kazajo se sonrojó un poco.

Dado que cuando empezaron a tener relaciones, Otabek era bastante blanquito y delgadito a comparación de Jean, había decidido que lo mejor era ir a un gimnasio y tratar su cuerpo con excelentes resultados, pero Altin era realmente muy vergonzoso y había tenido sexo con playera todo este tiempo. A pesar que no tenía músculos pronunciados, estaba marcado y lo hizo ver cuando se quitó la camisa. A Yuri se le hizo agua la boca, Otabek seguía siendo blanco, pero esta vez estaba muy marcado y algo fibroso en el pecho, no así en los brazos, pero eso no significaba que no fuera increíblemente atractivo. Uso su mano para acomodar el cabello hacia atrás, cosa que calentaba a Yuri y lo aprendió con el tiempo. También se deshizo de los pantalones, mostrandole al rubio lo excitado que estaba luego de ese beso.

El hada rusa se acerca al Kazajo, aun Jean lo tenía amarrado de la cintura. Le colocó una mano en el mentón para que lo mirara.

−Quiero tu verga dentro mio, Beka....−susurró con seducción, lo que hizo al muchacho tragar su propia saliva.

−Wo, Yuri, la gatita está caliente.

−Cállate, también quiero tu verga dentro mío, idiota.

−Como desees.

Y así empezaba el sexo normalmente entre ellos tres. Otabek en la parte de adelante y JJ atrás, los besos se sentían por todo el cuerpo al igual que las caricias. Yuri estaba entre medio de dos hombres en calzones con sus miembros viriles parados y duros, rozándolo contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaba los brazos y hombros de Otabek, dado que lo tenía en frente, y le devoraba la boca a besos limpios y húmedos. Jadeante, el calor fue aumentando en la alcoba, la transpiración jugaba un rol fundamental entre ellos y quemaba su piel a cada beso, cada lamida, cada mordida. Tenía las marcas de ambas dentaduras en su cuerpo, los chupetones de ambos labios, las uñas de ambas manos. El sexo era divertido, sobre todo si se compartían como con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos era celoso con Yuri, ellos sabían cuando tenían sexo con él y cuando Yuri necesitaba estar solo. Otabek no se sentía intimidado por la presencia de Jean, es más, le besaba y acariciaba del mismo modo que lo hacía con Yuri y a la inversa, besándose apasionadamente cuando la cabeza del ruso se lo permitía y dejándose presionar por ambos cuerpos.  
El calor era agobiante, sentía que se estaba quemando en un frenesí, y los cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban contra él. Lentamente aquella lencería de animal print cayo al suelo y terminó exhibiéndose completamente ante ellos, Jean hizo lo mismo con su bóxer y a Otabek le apretaban los suyos.

−Hoy lo quiero fu-fuerte y duro....−mordió sus labios mientras gemía sus necesidades. Jean miró a Otabek y este sonrió.

El canadiense se separó de ellos, mientras Otabek continuaba acariciando el cuerpo y arrinconándolo contra la pared para luego besarlo, subiendo las piernas del muchacho a sus caderas y lamiendo los labios con su lengua. Jean buscó el lubricante en la mochila de Yuri y lo encontró. Volvió donde estaba la pareja devorándose a besos y pidió permiso a Otabek para preparar al chico, este se lo dio y despegó el cuerpo de la pared para que Jean tuviera acceso al trasero. Se embarró los dedos en lubricante caliente y los metió en el agujero que dado a la vida sexual del joven Plisetsky, estaba un poco abierto. Le gustaba que Yuri experimentara con juguetes sexuales antes de venir a follar con ellos y eso le hacía mucho más fácil el labor a ambos porque tenían que abrirlo bien si querían hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Jean no tardó nada en meter casi toda la mano dentro de Yuri y escucharlo gemir como puta. Se colocó detrás y le hizo señales a Otabek, este bajó a Yuri un poco para que estuviera a la altura del pene de Jean y comenzara a enterrarlo en él.

−Aaaagh....−se quejó, tiró el cabello hacia atrás y el canadiense tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo y continuar entrando. Beka no se quedó atrás, con su mano juntó su punta con el miembro de Jean que se encontraba dentro y abrió paso en su intimidad hasta quedar dentro también−. ¡MIERDA! −gritó como puro arañando la espalda de Otabek. El chico sonrió ante esto una vez más.

El Kazajo bajó a Yuri lo suficiente para entrar completamente dentro de él y mantenerse allí, probablemente no podían follarselo parados, más porque Otabek era el que alzaba al chico solo, pero al menos penetrarlo de aquella manera había sido un labor fácil. Ambos salieron de Yuri dejando a este desgastado en brazos del joven de 18 años.

−Mejor vamos a la cama −Jean fue el que se acostó encima de ella y esperó a que Otabek se lo traiga, y eso hizo.

Yuri se colocó encima del miembro de Jean y se autopenetró, aforrándose a su cuerpo y quedando horizontal, con una parte del pene del canadiense fuera. Otabek aprovechó esa postura para penetrarlo también y quedar nuevamente lo dos. Jean dio la indicación y Otabek comenzó a moverse muy fuerte dentro, haciendo que hasta el propio Jean sintiera las embestidas con violencia y sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal. El canadiense entonces pensó que no podía quedarse atrás y también le empezó a dar fuertemente al cuerpo del chico, quedaban uno encima del otro, apoderándose de aquellas caderas y haciendo que el menor disfrute del placer que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los gemidos se hacian cada vez más y más fuertes, sobre todo los de Yuri, quien se sentía encima de la sima del placer, dando alaridos, pidiendo más y rogando a dios que no se acabe, todo en lenguaje ruso. Otabek le besó la espalda y JJ le mordió el hombro, ambos estaban tan calientes con esa pequeña perra rusa que no les importaba si venía toda la prensa para verlos follar, estaban ensimismados en su propia burbuja de placer. Yuri era realmente bueno en todo lo que hacía y definitivamente sabían que de acá a unos años el muchacho se convertiría en el rey del sexo.

Los movimientos iban aumentando su velocidad, Otabek amaba el sexo duro, al igual que Jean, por lo que no aminoró el paso por más que el menor se hubiera venido en el vientre del canadiense, continuó más fuerte hasta sentir que le partían las caderas. Así le gustaba. Aun tenía los arañazos de la vez anterior en su espalda (aunque usara camisa), marcados como tatuajes y podía ver claramente que Jean los tenía también, el roce con las sábanas le hacían hacer muecas de fastidio cada vez.

El sudor los hizo más resbaladizo y el calor los estaba matando, de repente Otabek sintió que su miembro comenzaba a explotar y trato de contenerse hasta que el mismo rostro de Jean le dijo que estaba listo para que explotaran juntos e inundaron de semen el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que tosa por la presión del mismo chorreando por sus piernas. Gimieron tan fuerte que parecía un gran alarido en conjunto y Yuri pudo entender en ese momento por que le encantaba el sexo con esos dos.

Cuando se separaron, Yuri fue gateando hacia el miembro se Jean y comenzó a chupar el resto de semen que le quedó, mientras Otabek se colocaba al lado. Al terminar, fue con Otabek a lamerle el miembro y sorber lo que quedaba del semen kazajo. Se sentó en la cama, respirando y viendo a sus dos amantes musculosos y sexys delante de él, tenía blanca la boca por haberlos chupado y notó también que la dureza había comenzado nuevamente. Yuri negó, no tendría sexo doble con ambos, pero si de forma individual.

−¿Quién quiere que me lo monte primero? −preguntó Yuri, los dos muchachos se miraron.

−Que sea a piedra papel o tijeras −comentó Jean.

−Es aburrido, siempre pones tijeras.

−Puedo sorprenderte −el kazajo rodó sus ojos y comenzaron a jugar, efectivamente Jean eligió tijeras y Otabek piedra−. Mierda.

−Perdiste.....−Yuri se coloca encima del kazajo y comienza a masturbarlo nuevamente, Jean mira todo con hambre, cada instante de la masturbación hasta que el pene del chico de 18 años comienza a levantarse. Yuri lo besó y luego se lo metió por detrás para empezar a rebotar encima de Otabek.

−Aaaah Be...Beka....−Altin le tomó de las caderas marcando el ritmo, Jean aprovecha ese impar para buscar su celular y comenzar a grabar como Yuri se complacía con el organo sexual del chico de Kazajistan.

−Mira ese Kazajo como le jode el culo al ruso −rio ante sus propios comentarios, Yuri le enseña el dedo medio.

−Deja de grabar, i-idiota aagh −pero Jean no le hizo caso, focalizó la mirada de Otabek, que tenía los ojos cerrados y transpiraba por la presión que sentía en las caderas.

−¿No puedes hablar, Beka?

−Hmmm....−murmuró, claramente no podía.

Yuri rebotó más fuerte en él, haciendo que la cama se mueva, lo que produjo que Otabek no pueda resistir más y lo volté quedando arriba de él y comenzando a penetrarlo a su ritmo. Casi nunca habian tenido sexo individual estando el otro presente, pero en este caso Jean lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo y siguió grabado, esta vez desde otra perspectiva, viendo como el pene penetraba el ano con intensidad. Se relamió la boca y la abrió, increíblemente excitado y comenzó a masturbarse.

−Ya...no....pu-puedo −y efectivamente no pudo, Otabek se descargó nuevamente en las caderas del chico, mientras Yuri hacia lo mismo en su propio vientre.

−Oh, no, bebé, no te librarás de mi −susurró Jean mientras colocaba su celular parado en la mesita de luz.

Otabek le dejó su lugar, ni siquiera pudo respirar Yuri que tenía a Jean entre sus piernas abiertas. El canadiense le dio un casto beso en los labios y le penetró fuertemente hasta el fondo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yuri se tensara completamente. Las embestidas eran mucho más fuertes, como si Jean hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas de un momento al otro. Las uñas se le clavaron en la espalda y lo arañaron tan fuerte que Otabek vio la carne viva de la espalda del chico en ese momento y se sorprendió, nunca habia visto tampoco una escena de sexo entre ellos dos y realmente le parecía interesante. Era verdad que él y JJ no habían tenido sexo juntos aun, pero al notar como era de bestia ese chico canadiense, le dieron ganas de probar un poco de ello y a la vez, ser probado por él, no por nada Otabek era muy flexible a la hora del sexo y podía ser pasivo o activo.

Las caderas de Yuri eran bombeadas y la dentadura del muchacho se clavó en el hombro del mayor mientras recibía el intenso bombeo de esa verga que tenía su amante. Tiró el cuerpo hacia atrás, llevando sus piernas al limite y abriendose, dejando más paso a que Jean entrara aun más.

−Me...Me-te-me,.....la....las bolas....−gimoteó, Jean sonríe y hace más presión para que sus huevos también ingresen en Yuri tan fuertemente que creyó romper la cama.

Otabek había salido de la cama para ver todo desde otro ángulo y notar la satisfacción de los rostros, pensaba si Yuri habia puesto la misma cara con él, aunque la verdad mucho no le importaba.  
Yuri abrió los ojos y sintió un nuevo orgasmo en su cuerpo. Si él pudiera quedar embarazado, definitivamente lo habían embarazado unas diez veces ese día.

La fiesta no terminó allí, pues Otabek había recuperado su estimulo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz salió y Yuri se despetó, abriendo los brazos y bostezando. Sentía la piel muy suave y su cuerpo con energías. Se levantó de la cama viendo a los dos muchachos tirados en la cama, increíblemente exhaustos.

−¿Qué les pasa? Hacen un lindo día afuera.

−Estamos agotados −murmuró Jean−. No sé cuantas veces lo hicimos anoche, pero fueron demasiadas −el chico apenas podía moverse, Otabek no dijo nada.

−Vaya, que niñitas son.

−No quiero oírlo justo de ti −gruñó Jean, Otabek rió bajito.

Luego de un descanso de dos horas, al final los chicos se levantaron y saludaron a Yuri, habian quedado en repetir la sesión de sexo una vez se hayan recuperado de esta, definitivamente Yuri creyó que esos dos exageraban demasiado.

 

**Fin.**

Si, ya sé, es porno. Mal Jesi, Mal. Pero espero les haya gustado. Sé que esto es porno barato ,w, no me termino de gustar pero bueno, algo es algo jajaja.

 


End file.
